


Bubbles and Glow Sticks

by tunafishprincess



Series: Shades of Pink [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 8 foot dork, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Height Differences, bubble buddies, bubble buddies redo, fanfic and art, fanfic with art, glow sticks, pink haired steven, pink steven, steven gets a lot more of pink diamonds physical characteristics than in the show, tall steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunafishprincess/pseuds/tunafishprincess
Summary: Connie had seen many strange things in her life: a multi-armed woman carved into the side of a mountain, the recent mini earthquakes that sounded like something screeching, her mom’s version of chicken tikka masala that was more mystery meat than actual food—But the giant pink-haired boy on a bicycle took the cake.(Or, a redo of the Episode "Bubble Buddies", where Steven inherited more of Pink Diamond's physical characteristics than in the show and it shows.)Art included.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Steven Universe or any of its characters. 
> 
> Hey! Back with a small fic that burst into my mind a few days ago and I had to write it down. Been on a Steven Universe binge lately and wanted to write some fic for an AU idea of mine. Check out my instagram tunafishprincess for more art for the fic. Reviews, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

* * *

Connie had seen many strange things in her life: a multi-armed woman carved into the side of a mountain, the recent mini earthquakes that sounded like something screeching, her mom’s version of chicken tikka masala that was more mystery meat than actual food—But the giant pink-haired boy on a bicycle took the cake.

He had the stoop of one not yet accustomed to his height, gangly arms and limbs that seemed to go on forever. And that hair. Connie tried not to gawk. She would have thought it dyed if not for the color of his roots. Though his size was man-like, his face betrayed his age to being somewhere between the teens at the pier and her own. Something about it was familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it.

Had he been any other person she likely would have ignored him. It wasn’t very often she could read peacefully without the distractions of others. It was one of the reasons she spent her lunch breaks in the school library, munching on pieces of her sandwich whilst deeply engaged in the world of the enthralling Spirit Morph Saga.

It _definitely_ wasn’t because she didn’t have any friends or anything...Connie just preferred the company of books to the company of bratty kids her age.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she almost didn’t catch his one-sided conversation, or rather, his monologue advertising the too-small bike of his.

“Yep, smooth ride,” he remarked, stroking the handlebars before checking to see if she had noticed. Connie immediately stuck her head back into her book. Sadly, it wasn’t as interesting as the boy before her. He had a high pitched voice that contrasted his towering figure, but somehow, it fit. “Five speeds,” he paused, looking back at her. “Hand brakes,” another pause ensued, “Electric-blue finish with the tiger bell.” He rang said bell to emphasis his point.

Connie struggled to keep a straight face. What was this, an infomercial?

And could he even ride it? His legs went far longer than the pedals, feet half-buried into the sand like the bike’s wheels. She imagined it wasn’t very comfortable.

“Oh yeah, totally rocking.” He laughed nervously, swinging his leg back over the seat once more. “I bet there are a lot of kids who would love to ride this babe. It’s also got dual—”

Connie could barely raise her eyes in time to watch the tragedy unfold. As if in slow motion, the bike lost control, twisting one way while the boy went another. Sand flew upwards around them as his face greeted the ground. 

Ouch. Connie winced in sympathy. That had to have hurt.

He shook off the sand, though not before noticing her reaction. His cheeks blossomed with a rosy hue only slightly darker than his strange hair. Connie was about to ask if he was alright, but his sudden yell threw her out of sorts.

Whilst screaming he pushed off the ground with his elbows, sprinting across the sand as if his life depended on it. Not that Connie would know. Maybe he was allergic to sand? But then, why was he trying to ride a bike through it?

She blinked, still uncertain of what just occurred.

Beach City was strange, that was for sure. 

* * *

His back hit the door with a loud thump. It shook from the force, the screen rattling in the way of his growing panic.

Steven struggled to catch his breath, face still burning from his embarrassment. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he chanted inwardly. Why was he such an idiot?

He crouched to the floor, trying to make himself as small as possible. Not that it would do much good. It wouldn’t change what an absolute idiot he was.

A groan leaked from his mouth. What he would give to redo that entire encounter. What must she think of him?

It took him a moment to realize he was being watched. His gaze lifted upwards from the floor, catching all three Crystal Gems staring at him with barely concealed curiosity.

_Play it cool,_ he thought, _you can do this_. “What up?”

“Steven.” Pearl started, brows rising as she got up from the window. “Who were you talking to?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” He said, hoping they didn’t catch on. “I was just biking.”

“That girl,” Garnet clarified.

Too late.

“You saw? Oh man.” His shoulders hunched. Suddenly, the floor seemed much more interesting to look at than his fellow Gems. “She’s just a girl I know.” Sweat trickled down his temple as the words continued to escape his mouth like bandits in the night. “Except she doesn’t know me…And probably doesn’t even remember seeing me…Also, we’ve never talked. So…yeah.”

And she probably thought he was some weirdo now.

Amethyst was the first to break from the group. Her lips split into a wide smile, eyes taunting. After an elongated gasp she pressed Steven’s cheeks together, eyes alight with humor. “Aw, you like her,” she sang.

“I like everyone,” he stammered.

But she was different, he admitted to himself. While he had lots of friends in Beach City, there wasn’t really a lot of people around his age and those that were worked too much at their family businesses to ever go play.

And, though he would never tell the Crystal Gems or his dad, it was a lot harder to make friends nowadays than it used to be…

Pearl clapped her hands together in glee, nose crinkling in delight. “Oh, how precious! Let’s set up a play date! I’ll write up an invitation and work out a schedule. Weekends will likely be preferable. Now, what sort of tablecloths should I get? Should we do it in the morning or the afternoon? Oh, we’ll have to find out her favorite kind of tea and—”

“No.” Garnet stepped forward. Steven automatically raised his head. Her gentle yet commanding voice resonated within him. “Just talk to her.”

She motioned her right hand towards him. Steven took the offered limb, getting up from the ground.

Her fingers carefully tucked back one of his wayward curls. A burst of confidence flowed through him. Garnet was right. If he talked with her he could explain himself. Plus, he hadn’t really made an introduction yet, so he still had that going for him.

And what better way to make an introduction then return the girl’s lost bracelet?

“Okay, but you guys can’t watch this time,” he announced in a firm tone, pointing at all three of them with narrowed eyes. “I mean it. It’ll mess up my funky flow.”

Amethyst and Pearl repeated his words as if they were a foreign language. “Funky flow?”

Shoot, that’s right, the Gems didn’t know human lingo. Thankfully, Garnet came to the rescue.

“We won’t watch,” she stated. “We promise.”

The other two Gems sent a look of displeasure towards their comrade but nodded in solidarity, not wanting to upset their leader.

“Alright then.” He rushed to the kitchen, opening up the freezer to said item. The bracelet glowed faintly amongst the frozen goods. “Got it!”

“Huh? What’s that?” Amethyst inquired.

“Nothing! Byeseeyalaterdontfollowme!” He yelled in quick succession, ready to return to the girl. Excitement flowed through him. Without thinking he jumped off the front patio into the sand below, Pearl’s protests soon following. Part of him felt a bit guilty for that. He knew she hated it when he did that, but it wasn’t like he was a child anymore. He could handle himself just fine.

His heart began to race as he returned to the spot. Okay. Right. He could do this.

A flood of relief filled him to find her still there.

As he slowly walked near her, he couldn’t help but stare. It reminded him of one of those paintings Pearl liked to hang around the house. Her dark hair swayed every time the wind blew past, dress fluttering like calm waves across the sea.

He struggled to breathe. Oh god, what should he say?

Introductions! Yes, he hadn’t introduced himself, had he? That was what he was here for.

“Hi, my name is Steven,” he practiced in a soft voice. “Hi, my name Ste-_ven_.”

But what if her first language wasn’t English? Maybe he should be a bit more bilingual. “Hola, me llamo es Steven.” Unless she spoke French or something. Shoot, he didn't know any French. 

Oh! She could be from down south too. “Howdy partner, they call me Steven round these parts.”

No, no, no. All of those sounded dorky. He needed to put his best foot forward. He needed—

The earth rumbled. Again? Sure, Beach City had its tremors every once in a while, but this was a lot worse.

Underneath the drone of the earthquake there came a new sound. The high-pitched noise popped his eardrums with its intensity, nearly sending him tumbling to his knees.

The shaking intensified. Without warning, a piece of the island’s cliff-carved figure broke off, tumbling down directly towards the young girl.

His eyes widened, body trembling in trepidation.

He shook his head. No. His hands formed fists of determination. It didn’t matter that he was terrified. If he didn’t do anything, she was going to be hurt, or worse, killed. Immediately, he jumped into action, covering her with his body.

He had to protect her.

He just…he had to.

A sharp jolt from his core was all he felt before the scent of roses assaulted his nose.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven introduces himself to a surprised Connie. When the Crystal Gems are of no use, Steven tries the next best thing (at least in his mind).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Steven Universe or any of its characters. 
> 
> Hey! Back with a new chapter Oh my gosh, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, kudos, and bookmarks! Seriously, you guys are amazing. Big thanks to Novantinuum and dippingpines on the SU discord server for betaing this fic. You guys are fantastic! Also thank you so much those of you from instagram who encouraged me to write this. 
> 
> I originally had Steven as thirteen because that's what I thought he was in the show at the beginning, but someone informed me he was actually 12 during this period of the show, so I applied that to this fic. 
> 
> As for my other fic, Blue Moon Rising will be updated tomorrow (had to revise because I am currently celebrating something). Thank you so much for all the lovely fanart. I have provided links to them at the bottom of the fic if any of you would like to check them out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D

* * *

** **

“HIMYNAMEISSTEVEN!” Was all she heard before a large body knocked the wind out of her.

Seconds ticked passed.

Connie blinked, still unable to absorb what happened. She remembered hearing the earthquake, seeing the boy and then—

She glanced down, soon noticing her shaking hands. Oh! So this was an adrenaline rush. That explained the lightheadedness she was feeling. What did her mom say about it again? Something about adrenaline activating the sympathetic nervous system and that was what caused all the bodily responses she was experiencing?

Well, one of the causes. The boy on top of her certainly didn’t help much.

“Whoa…How did I do that?” He shifted his gaze downwards, dark eyes zeroing in on her own. It contrasted well with his cotton candy-colored hair, the curly locks framing his face in an almost charming way.

Oh! Hi! My name is Steven,” he said in a loud voice, sounding out each word carefully.

She adjusted her glasses, almost too stunned to speak for a moment. What should she say? Why is your hair pink would be too rude. The inquisitive side of her was bursting with questions, but her nature prevented her from taking the leap. The pink sphere around them immediately caught her attention, as did the broken rocks around it. How had they survived? What was it made out of? Could she create her own or was it something only he could do specifically?

His lips pulled into an uneven smile. Oh no. She’d forgotten to respond. Finally, she settled for returning her name. “I’m Connie.”

“That’s a nice name,” he said, wiping the sand off his knees as he rose to his full height.

“So what happened exact…ly?” Her mouth clicked shut as her eyes took him in.

Oh. Wow.

Okay. So her first impression was pretty accurate.

Connie tried not to stare. _Don’t freak out_, she inwardly told herself,_ he’s just a tall boy (a really really tall one, because she was pretty sure she only came to his waist or so)_. She took his offered hand as he pulled her to her feet.

He must have noticed her staring because the next words out of his mouth were, “I’m magic. Well half-magic or I guess half-Rose Quartz, so technically I’m part rock, which makes me a half-magical rock or…I’m my mom’s son.”

_Well, that explains everything and absolutely nothing at all_, she thought.

So what, there were giant rock people with brightly colored hair? How many of them were there? Why doesn’t anyone else know about this? She sure hasn’t heard about it in class, otherwise, she might actually participate willingly. Is that why he had a giant pink jewel where his belly button was supposed to be?

And yet, somehow, she believed him. Of course, the giant bubble around them definitely helped.

Her fingers touched the interior structure. Despite its thin transparent walls, it was firm, unyielding against the palm of her hand. “You did this?”

“Apparently.” His voice took on a hint of pride, firming up as he explained in a nonchalantly, “See, I’m a member of the Crystal Gems. My mom was one too, see. We fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff.”

“Oh, that’s kinda like my dad. He’s a cop, well,” she frowned, brows crossing as she grew embarrassed about making such a comparison. “More like a private security guard.”

“That’s cool,” he gushed, smiling wide. “My dad’s a musician.”

No, it wasn’t cool at all, not like what his family did, but she swallowed back her words. Her attention returned to the bubble. She tapped on the surface. “So, how long does this usually last?”

His brows lifted upwards. “Oh, this? Right, one sec.”

He crouched down, hands pressed to the gem on his stomach as his features contorted into what Connie perceived as the worst sort of constipation she had ever seen (enough that she even thought about dialing her mom). When that didn’t work, he slapped his stomach, hands leaving pink prints against the skin.

“What’s wrong?” She inquired.

He froze, lips widening into a nervous smile. “Okay, don’t freak out, but it, uh…doesn’t seem to wanna go away.”

Connie looked to the ground, answering with a soft “Oh.”

Steven placed himself against the bubble’s side, pressing back with a grunt for several moments before turning around to push. All the while, he asked between breaths, “So, I don’t see you around that often.”

“My dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we are never in the same place long,” she answered casually, joining him in trying to break the bubble.

“That’s so awesome! I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes, but we never go to any cities with humans and stuff, not like I have with my dad. I’ve been to a couple of cities around here a few times, but uh…” He pushed harder. “I haven’t really traveled much outside of Beach City for a while. Still, it’s really cool to go out with the Gems when I can, but they usually say it’s too dangerous for me.”

“Do you always go in a bubble?”

“Wha—” His grip slipped, the bubble edging forward out of the rubble as he fell to the ground. Connie almost giggled. He was strange but in a funny sort of way. She’d never met anyone like him before. A moment later and he was back on his feet again, both facing forward as they tried to move the sphere. “No. This is new. I don’t know what this is. I think it’s part of my powers?”

“You think?”

“But it’s okay. Everything will be fine because the Gems will know what to do,” he explained.

Connie took him for his word. After all, what else could she do?

Thankfully, the walk to his home wasn’t too far off the path.

And, of course, he lived in the house cradled between the giant carved statue hands. Somehow, she wasn’t surprised. Giant pink-haired dudes, magic bubbles—It fit.

When they couldn’t get up the hill in the bubble, Steven called for his friends—one Garnet in particular—but the effort seemed fruitless at best. They were too far away to be heard, and she suspected the bubble probably dampened their noise.

“Don’t think they can hear you,” she mentioned. 

“Oh, that’s right,” he said despairingly, slapping his forehead. “I told them not to watch. Darn it.”

“We could just wait here until they come out,” she suggested.

He shook his head, bending over slightly as he waved his arms about. “No, no, no, it’s okay! Really! I’ve got other friends that can help. Besides, I’m a Crystal Gem. ”

No, it really wasn’t okay, but Connie wasn’t ready to voice that just yet.

* * *

His stomach rumbled. Steven zipped up his hoodie, trying to distract himself. Hunger was a constant since he’d hit his growth spurt. Normally he packed snacks, but since he’d forgotten his backpack at the temple all he had on hand were two mints in his back pocket. He shot a look towards the Donuts sign before returning to the conversation at hand.

“Wow,” Lars said after a fit of laughter. “Don’t wanna burst your bubble, but way to go, Steven. You’re really done it this time. Is this your magic love bubble or something? Did you make it because you love—”

“That’s Lars,” Steven said to Connie. “We’re basically BFFs.”

“Did you guys go to school together or something?” Connie asked as she tilted her head upwards to look at him.

“No way. I’ve never been to school,” he said, stuffing both hands into his hoodie’s pockets. “Besides, Lars is a couple years older than me.”

Her brows crossed. “Wait, how old are you?”

“Twelve. I’ll be Thirteen in August though!” Steven cast his thoughts to the future. Only a couple of months away now. He was so excited too! Maybe he could get a new action figure or his very own electric guitar. Oh! What if he asked for a sword like Lonely Blade’s? Man, that would be amazing. His daydream hit a snag as he remembered his fellow Gems, one in particular. No doubt Pearl would probably confiscate it from him. She still didn’t trust him with a butter knife without supervision. 

His wishful thinking was cut short as he reviewed her words in his head. How old was he? Did he not—Ah. It didn’t help that she was staring at him too. “Why? Did you think I was older?”

She looked away, head bowed. “Sorry.”

“It’s cool, it’s cool.” He rubbed the back of his head. “You’re not the first actually, ha, ha, ha…”

It had been weird at first, getting mistaken for an adult, but he’d adjusted to it. That was not to say there weren’t a few hiccups along the way (like those weird older ladies that made cat sounds at him for whatever reason). But Steven tried to look at the bright side of things. He no longer had any issues with grabbing things on higher shelves for one. He could also beat Amethyst in footraces. Still couldn’t win against her in arm wrestling, however.

Connie’s fallen expression shook him out of his thoughts. Oh no! He scrambled to find something else to talk about. Did she like music? What was her favorite tv show?

Her mouth moved before he had a chance to ask. “Why is he making weird faces?” she said, motioning her head to Lars.

Steven cocked his head to the side. Lars smushed his face against the bubble’s walls, making smooching noises before running his tongue up and down like the sphere was made of ice cream.

“Oh, that’s just his normal face,” he answered.

“Hey!” Lars yelled, face reddening. 

Steven laughed. Lars was so funny.

“Lars, quit being a jerk and help!” Sadie scolded, bringing down her hammer once more to no avail.

“I’m not being a jerk. Can’t you see? I’m helping Steven on his date,” Lars replied.

Sadie threw her hands into the air, stomping toward the boy. “No, you’re not. You’re embarrassing him.”

“Oh come on, he’s not a little kid anymore.” He threw Steven a sly smirk, hitting his elbow against the bubble’s side. “You can take it, right, _Sasquatch_?”

Sadie shot Lars a dark glare, smacking him in the shoulder. Even Connie seemed a bit offended.

But it was fine. Sure, it wasn’t nice but Steven heard worse. He tried to hide his discomfort with another laugh, switching the conversation to something more lighthearted. “He and Sadie run the Big Donut,” he told Connie. “Well, not run exactly since they just work here as employees, but still, they’re here all the time and we talk a lot.”

“They don’t seem to get along very well,” Connie stated to the duo’s continued argument.

“Oh no, they’re crazy about each other.”

Throwing up her hands, Sadie hurried off to the store though not before saying, “I’m gonna go try something else.”

Steven nodded absentmindedly, more interested in finally having a conversation with Connie.

“Anyway, this place has the best donuts,” he stated. “I come here, like, every day. Sadie says I’m the fastest donut eater she’s ever seen, but she’s never seen Amethyst go through a box in a single glop. Now that’s fast.”

“My parents don’t let me eat donuts.” She looked to the side. “They have trans fats.”

Steven could hardly believe what he was hearing. His jaw dropped at this strange parental restriction. “Whaaaat?” Darn it. He shrugged, noting in a lighter tone, “Well, it’s still a cool place to hang out. Maybe you and I—”

He didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as Sadie kicked open the door, the doorbell’s chiming deafened by her warrior scream. Chair in hand, she rushed at the group before making a running leap, then, in a move that would have made every pro wrestling fan weep, she struck the bubble so hard the chair broke on impact. Unfortunately, despite the absolute powerhouse Sadie could be, it did not destroy their pink imprisonment.

Lars and Sadie looked between each other, stunned reactions apparent. Connie was the first to break the silence.

“This doesn’t seem to be working,” she noted.

Steven agreed, then added, “But that’s okay, I have a better idea.”

* * *

I cannot thank you guys enough for the fantastic fanart. Shoutout to the artists who did these wonderful works. 

I really adore how honey_slime_beast did Connie and Steven here in the side by side pics. They look so cute! [LInk. ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B34iNeboTfU/)

And brothebro, a friend of mine who is just pure amazing, did a lovely redraw of one this au steven and Connie from this episode that is positively stunning![ Link. ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B37hfZXAGqr/)

Also a shoutout to the kind patriciaoops_i who mixed this au steven with the corrupted steven au and made a deliciously angsty artwork from it.[ Link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4BpchWJodx/). 

If any of you decide to do some fanart of the au please let me know! I'll be happy to feature it in the fic (so long as it's mostly sfw of course). 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tries another idea. When that doesn't turn out how he'd planned, he goes for an even greater one. 
> 
> Connie, meanwhile, is beginning to suspect that he doesn't know what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Steven Universe or any of its characters. 
> 
> Wow! I never expected to get so many lovely reviews, kudos, and bookmarks for this fic. Thank you! I really enjoy writing this. Big thanks to the folks over at the beach city angst zone discord for being so lovely. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please support all the lovely artists who have done art for the au. I've posted links at the bottom. :)

* * *

The sounds alerted her of their destination before anything else. Seagulls squawked above them, their small groups shifting like waves upon the wind. The sea’s familiar briny scent was next, flooding her senses until she could almost taste the ocean on her tongue. The faint ringing of traveling ships came last, growing louder as they approached the harbor.

A deep sense of relief settled in her stomach. While she had been unnerved by the day’s events, something about the ocean calmed her.

Her attention fell to the planks of the dock below her feet. Connie was careful with her steps, pushing the ball forward at the same pace as Steven. Still, she found herself admiring the area, in spite of her current situation. She hadn’t been this far into Beach City before.

Normally she stayed near the beaches to read, though every once and awhile her mind would wander, daydreaming of adventures to lands unknown. Yeah, it was cheesy, but it wasn’t like she had anything better to do.

As they rolled to a stop, Steven sat down, dark eyes scanning the horizon. It was strange, seeing him at eye-level. Up close, he was rather normal. Sure, he had fluffy pink hair that set him apart from the rest of Beach City, but his features were human, surprisingly so.

Not that she knew any other magical people to compare. Maybe they all looked like him.

Whoops. She was staring again. She could almost hear her mother’s voice in the back of her head, lecturing her on her manners. Connie combed her fingers through her hair, carefully positioning the locks to hide her face.

Her fingers paused; she wondered what he thought about her.

A familiar whistle startled her from her musings. Quickly, she turned her body towards the pier, trying to locate its source. Once she did, her lips tugged upwards.

“Whoa! Is that a trawler?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer. “And a little skipjack! I wonder if there’s any Pungys or deadrises around.”

“You know a lot about boats,” he said.

“That’s what happens when you hang out at the beach,” she answered. “And don’t swim,” her smile faded. “And don’t have friends. You look at boats…”

Nausea bubbled within her gut. Oh god, what if he asked her about _that_? Gee, Connie, you don’t have any friends? Why not? As if she hadn’t answered that a million times to all her classmates and teachers.

Well, she was fine being alone. In fact, she was used to it. Boats might not be the most interesting thing, but at least they were reliable.

_Wonderful job, Connie,_ she inwardly berated herself. As if anyone would care about boats—

“That’s so cool,” he gushed, lips pulled back into an open grin.

Connie froze. Immediately, she searched his eyes, trying to find any fake sincerity. When she found none, she swerved away, suddenly too embarrassed to look at him. Was it _really _that cool?

“Have you lived on a lot of beaches?” He asked, head tilting to the side.

“A couple,” she mumbled.

He dug his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. His eyes widened. He scrambled to his feet, nearly smacking his head against the top of the bubble.

“Connie, do you rem—Oh! Oh!” He waved both hands frantically in the air, hollering, “Onion! Hey!”

Her nose scrunched up. Onion? Like, the vegetable Onion?

Well, it wasn’t like she hadn’t heard stranger names at school. “Who’s that?” She inquired as a strange pale boy drew closer.

“He’s a friend of mine,” Steven explained. “Onion! I need you to listen very carefully. We need a harpoon gun—”

“Wait, what?” Her brows lifted near borderline to her roots. “Are you serious?”

He nodded, not a hint of malice in his eyes. “You know, to pop the bubble.”

“Can’t we just go back to your house?” She asked.

“It’s okay,” he answered in that upbeat cheerful manner of his (which she was now largely convinced was his real personality). “I’m a Gem.”

Connie blinked.

Yeah, she got that.

But _she_ wasn’t.

“Onion,” he addressed the boy again. Bending over, he cuffed his hands together then blew against the interior. Condensation spread across the surface. “Look. We need a harpoon gun.” He traced his finger across the bubble wall, drawing what appeared to be a boat, a bubble and an arrow going toward it. He sounded out each word carefully, “Har-poon-gunnnn.”

The younger boy cocked his head to the side, staring at them without even blinking.

Connie sighed.

She hung her head as Steven repeated his words. Onion didn’t understand; anyone could see that (well, except for Steven). After pushing her glasses up with her index finger, she tried to examine the situation in a different manner. She was beginning to wonder if Crystal Gem truly carried the authority with which Steven made it sound. _Obviously_, the images weren’t working, which meant they needed to convey the message in another way. “Let me try.”

She erased Steven’s image with her forearm before exhaling deeply against the structure. It still amazed her how solid it was compared to its fragile appearance. And the texture—as she drew out the letters of the word she couldn’t help but notice how firm and soft it was. As much as she wanted to compare it to glass or plastic or any number of materials, the truth of the matter was, she couldn’t. The best description she could think of was being inside her mother’s arms as a child, if that made any sense.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as a shadow loomed over her. _Personal space much?_ She didn’t need to look to feel him above her, his presence closer than previously. Heat overtook her face. She hoped her handwriting wasn’t too terrible.

Onion didn’t seem to think so if his nod was any indication. As he went off to find the harpoon, she straightened her shoulders, relieved that they finally got the point across.

“You’re super good at this, Connie,” Steven remarked.

“Eh.” She shrugged. “It just made sense.”

Or at least it did until said object came zooming toward them. Both jumped backward, backs arched as close to the bubble’s interior as possible (because, unsurprisingly, Connie did not want to become a shish-kabob). Her heart hammered wildly. Before she could blink a second time it hit the bubble’s exterior. Metal sparked. A moment later it disappeared, ricocheting off into a nearby ship.

They watched it sink in silence.

“Uh oh,” Steven whispered.

“The Trawler…” She swallowed. “Um, should we call someone about this?”

Steven dusted off his pants as he got to his feet. Connie barely got to her own before they began to move, Steven pushing the bubble with both hands and feet. “It’s okay, everything is going to be fine,” he laughed awkwardly.

“Then why are we running away?” She asked, nearly tripping over her feet as his speed increased. “Slow down! You’re too fast.”

He jerked back. Just as Connie lost her balance she felt two firm hands grip her arms, keeping her steady. When she regained her footing he released her just as suddenly, tucking said hands beneath his armpits.

“Sorry, Connie,” he remarked somberly.

“It’s…okay. What,” she began, catching her breath, “What…do we…do now?”

“Now?”

“We have to break the bubble, right?”

“Exactly.” His eyes brightened. “No worries. I’ve got another idea!”

Connie’s stomach clenched.

Oh dear.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Okay, so the first two plans didn’t work out how he’d planned, but that was fine. Third times the charm, right?

Steven snuck a guilty glance over at Connie. A bead of sweat trickled down her brow. He wondered if she was as thirsty as he was. How many hours had passed? _Too many_, he thought.

What a day this was turning out to be. All he had wanted was to get to know her and he ended up involving her in Gem business.

He wished he could control this. He thought it would get better since he had his growth spurt, because that meant he was growing up and no longer had to miss out on all the cool rides, but if anything, it was worse. He tripped more times than he could count and the Crystal Gems—

Well—he knew they pitied him. Especially Pearl. Try as she might to make him feel better, Steven knew he was pretty disappointing in comparison with Rose Quartz, pink-haired or not.

Mom. God, if only he could be more like her. Everyone spoke about how graceful she was. If only he could have even a tiny bit of that, maybe, just maybe, he could be useful to the Gems.

He caught his reflection in the bubble’s interior. Sadly, other than his hair he couldn’t see what else he had in common with her. Maybe he got it from his dad’s side? Everything about him felt bony and weird and awkward and plain uncomfortable sometimes.

Not that he disliked himself or anything. Steven had a good dad and the Gems were super awesome with all their crazy adventures and cool magic stuff. What more could a boy his age ask for?

It was just…every once and a while, he wished things could slow down. He wanted to gain control of his powers and be an asset to the Crystal Gems, he only wished it wasn’t so difficult in the meantime.

He decreased his pace. Connie followed his lead, the bubble lurching to a stop right outside their newest objective.

“Funland?” Connie’s brows rose as her eyes lifted to the park’s sign.

Steven nodded. He was still banned from the arcade, so the local amusement park had been the last place he thought they could go. This was his final chance.

His stomach gurgled as he breathed in the intermixing scent of funnel cakes and popcorn. Nothing better than sweet and salty foods together after all. He remembered when he came here with his dad as a young child, wide-eyed and awed by all the games, foods, and rides there were.

Judging from Connie’s expression however, this was not her first time here either.

He leaned over, hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Have you been to Funland before?”

“Once or twice. My parents don’t think amusement parks are very safe,” she explained.

“Exactly!” He pumped his fists. “Tons of horrible accidents happen here every day, so there's gotta be something here to break this bubble.” He looked around. “We just gotta find the right ride.”

Her only reply was a soft uncertain hum.

He settled his focus on the rides. The tracks curled above them like a snack, weaving up, down, and around in a dizzying fashion. His heart clenched at the sight.

Maybe…maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

No. He shook his head. He was a Crystal Gem! Breaking a bubble like this one would be child’s play to one of them. He could do this!

“There! The kiddie-coaster!” He tried to keep his voice light and cheerful, but her expression told him she didn’t buy it. Hmm. Right, he should probably tell her his plan. “We just roll down that ramp, as the carts are coming at us.”

Her mouth formed a thin line as they walked closer to the ride. “What happens after the bubble pops?”

“It’s going to be fine. The crash will break us free,” he reasoned excitedly. And then he could finally give her back her bracelet and they would become friends!

Connie narrowed her eyes. “Uh…You might be fine, but I’m not so sure I can handle getting hit by a roller coaster.” She emphasized her point by gesturing her thumb pointedly at herself.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” he said, patting her shoulder.

Connie was here because of him. Therefore, it was up to Steven to figure out a solution.

When they reached the top of the entry ramp, Connie tugged at his jacket.

“Steven,” she looked up, lips thinning into a narrow line. “This is a bad idea. Let’s just go back to your home.”

He gave her a look of dismay. “But—"

A loud boom ended his sentence. The same violent shriek tore through the air, so loud he thought his bones would vibrate from the noise. The ground shook violently, their bubble swaying to and fro, dangerously close to the tracks.

The wooden entryway buckled; Connie stumbled forward.

“Watch out!” He yelled, reaching for her arm. 

Whether by instinct or accident, Steven jumped towards her. Unfortunately, he misjudged the distance, his forehead slamming directly into the side. Pain erupted. Connie screamed. They tumbled over and onto the tracks, bodies flailing around in a mess of limbs and hair. Steven tried to regain his bearings, but between the strange earthquake and the speed of the tumbling bubble, he too started to scream.

Metal screeched. Steven barely had time to process the coaster smashing into them. For a second they floated in midair, above the park. Gravity was a cruel mistress, however. By the next second, they were rapidly falling, the dark sea waiting for their arrival from below.

Steven held his breath. 

* * *

Here are all the lovely artists so far who have posted fanart of the hereditary pink steven au. Please show them some love if you haven't already. They are all very talented. :D

itswamii: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4dQzEUB55S/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4dQzEUB55S/)

sam sketches 04: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4Y6cHWH883/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4Y6cHWH883/)

roxy: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4hJilKFRbc/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4hJilKFRbc/), [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4ZpjbcFHOU/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4ZpjbcFHOU/), [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4MihjcF-oY/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4MihjcF-oY/), 

corenado: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4C8ixaAZu9/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4C8ixaAZu9/)

japaneses: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4G6slDD9y8/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4G6slDD9y8/)

the doodles inside: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4NqRKyg27E/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4NqRKyg27E/)

sips and drips: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4XwVP-liCW/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4XwVP-liCW/)

axolotl:[https://www.instagram.com/p/B4YmzfopcdQ/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4YmzfopcdQ/)

misukuri: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4OYHTppnUE/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4OYHTppnUE/)

flaming biscuit: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4YDoJrl7AX/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4YDoJrl7AX/)

colored paper: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4QRi7OpgiF/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4QRi7OpgiF/)

lit.arts: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4T8ftVJ74l/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4T8ftVJ74l/)

the universe art: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4LfknTFy_F/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4LfknTFy_F/), [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4GUWF7l1G9/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4GUWF7l1G9/)

jixieishungry: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4GTsrWgeWm/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4GTsrWgeWm/)

naomi_jolynewolf: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4G2YtJlAkn/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4G2YtJlAkn/)

bins of potatoes: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4lVNHaBB1Z/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4lVNHaBB1Z/)

irmac: [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4Y8Ibph2QE/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4Y8Ibph2QE/), [https://www.instagram.com/p/B4ZFe21BEuZ/](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4ZFe21BEuZ/)


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven face their fears and each other as they descend into the ocean's depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back with a new chapter. And oh my gosh! Wow, I never expected so much interest in this fic! Thank you! This part of the story is complete but I'll be continuing it as well as a dark au version I'm going to call Twisted Roses, which will also have images. Thank you so much for following this story, favoriting it and commenting. I sincerely appreciate the support.
> 
> There's also a comic! It's being posted on tumblr and instagram and once I finish the third page I'll post it on tapas too. 
> 
> I'll be adding some of the art for the au idea soon. Currently having trouble with AO3 because of holiday traffic.

* * *

Connie couldn’t stop gasping for air, even though she need not do so. The sea rocked the bubble as they descended to the ocean floor like an anchor, dropping and dropping until the sun was like a distant star and all she could see was blue and—

They bounced off the sand. Connie tightened her hold around Steven’s neck. She knew, logically, that the bubble wouldn’t pop (especially after everything they’d tried), but the fear was still there. Their momentum began to slow thankfully, rolling to a stop nearby one of the basins.

She breathed a sigh of relief. The back of her head throbbed, as did the rest of her body know that she thought about it. No doubt there would be bruises tomorrow. The taste of blood told her she had accidentally bitten the inside of her cheek. That was the least of her worries however.

  
“Connie,” Steven coughed, motioning to her grip around his throat. “Can’t…breathe…”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She released him immediately, scooting as close to the edge of the bubble as possible.

Her stomach churned as she took in the view. Everything about this should be impossible, no, it _was_ impossible. How had they survived that fall? And for that matter, how were they not dying from the lack of oxygen (which, presumably, should have happened within the first ten minutes of being in the bubble now that she thought about it). None of it made sense.

“Where are we?” She whispered, trying to make sense of direction and time. Sadly, the ocean muddled up any indication of either.

“The bottom of the ocean,” Steven supplied cheerfully.

Connie mumbled, “Thank you, Captain Obvious,” before getting to her feet.

“It’s going to be okay,” he tried to assure. Keyword: tried. Connie was less than assured now if she ever was in the first place. “We’ll make a new plan.”

“Do you even know where the shore is?”

Connie didn’t give him a chance to make an excuse. She pushed at the bubble’s edge. “Let's just start rolling.”

“Is your head okay?” He gently pressed his palm to the side of her face.

Her cheeks flushed.

“It’s fine,” she said, pushing the hand away.

“Oh, um, I see.” They passed the next few moments in tense silence before he tried to start another conversation. “Well, It's a good thing this bubble is sealed tight. Otherwise, we'd be drowning right now, ha, ha, ha…”

He continued to prattle on, voice an octave higher than previous. Connie threw him a perturbed look. How could he joke at a time like this? Didn’t he see the peril they were in?

No. No, he didn’t.

Her features fell. It struck her dead center, how young he really was. She should have noticed his uncertainty, his lack of planning, his childish demeanor—she had relied on his appearance over his personality and it cost her. He was just as lost as she was.

And now, she could very likely die, beneath the ocean’s waves. Almost poetic, that a nobody like her is swallowed by the blue depths, destined to be alone. Forever.

“Don't worry, Connie,” Steven remarked in that upbeat manner of his. “Things are going to be okay. Sure, the first couple of things were a bust, but I have an idea that will definitely work now. When we get back—”

A shadow passed over the bubble. At first she thought it was the ocean’s reflections, until she turned her gaze upwards.

Oh.

Her heart began to hammer wildly. A cold sweat broke out at her temple. She released a short squeak.

Monster. _Big _monster. Its long serpentine body was encased in a see-through layer, it’s mouth long and full of fangs. For a morbid second, she wondered if they’d found something that would actually break their bubble. Ha! Wouldn’t that be nice?

“Oh wow. A huge worm!” He remarked, cocking his head to the side. “That’s new. Never seen one of those before.”

Connie edged behind him, fingers dug deep into the back of his jacket. Cautiously, she peeped around to look at the creature.

“What is that thing?” She inquired.

She had never seen one of those before, and Connie knew enough about marine biology to know it wasn’t native to this area.

“I’m not sure. We’ll ask the Crystal Gems when we get back to shore. Maybe Pearl knows. She’s really smart.” He turned around, bending down and placing both hands on Connie’s shoulders. “Hey, hey, it's okay! We’ll be fine.”

They watched as the monster tore at glowing seaweed-like flora. Connie’s lips tugged downwards. Another strange thing about this place. How much unidentified species were there around here? Steven smiled sheepishly. “See? It only wants to eat that bright stuff. It’s not hurting anyone. It’s just a—”

He spoke too soon. The worm roared, its voice reverberating off the bubble’s walls. Connie clutched her ears. The action did little to protect against the earsplitting scream. Strangely, the sound was familiar to her, though she could not place where exactly. Maybe from the earthquakes? She was too busy being terrified out of her mind to think anymore on the thought.

It jumped forward, digging through the sand into the bedrock. The ground cracked, breaking apart at a rate neither could escape.

The last thing she saw was Steven’s arms wrapping around her as they descended into the pit.

Heavy breathing. Sweaty hands. Warm skin. These sensations were completely foreign to her. Then again, this entire situation was.

This time, the landing was softer, her back smacking against the boy behind her. They sat in the quiet darkness, their only light from the fluorescent flora around them. Beautiful, terrifying—too many adjectives flooded her mind, reminding her of those PSAT practice tests her mom made her take.

She noticed his nearness a second later.

_Too close, too close, too close_! Goosebumps rode up her forearms and down her back. She could feel his breath against her hair, soft and warm.

Connie broke out into a series of giggles. Oh gosh, this is how she was going to die, wasn’t it? Die on top of a giant candy-colored boy in a giant candy-colored bubble.

“Is everything okay? I’m so sorry, Connie.” He gently placed her to the ground by his side. “Are you all right? Everything is going to be okay.”

“No,” she wheezed, the fear-induced laughter dissipating. She rose to her feet as her voice grew stronger. “No, it’s not going to be okay. Nothing about this is okay! You keep saying that, but you don't know what you are doing!”

She threw her hands into the air, releasing an angry yell. As the frustration left, hopelessness began to set in. She slumped to the ground, arms winding around her legs, hugging herself as tight as she could. “Now we are going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean or get eaten by that weird wormy thing and there’s nothing we can do about it.” Her eyes grew moist. “And do you know what the worst part is? No one but my parents will notice, and that’s only because they have too, because no one else cares about me.” Hot tears trailed down her cheeks. “This isn’t fair. I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend.”

Connie knew she wasn’t interesting or fun or anything people liked in friends. Moving around a lot didn’t help either. She’d never been to a sleepover or had a best friend to share secrets and feelings with or anything remotely exciting. Except for her books and her family, she had nothing.

A pink light entered her vision. She blinked, wiping away the tears as she tried to make sense of it. It was circular and small, a small white clasp connecting the ends.

Wait…Was that a glowstick bracelet?

Behind the glowing object, Steven’s face came into view.

“We could be friends,” he said softly, “If you’d like. I mean, I know I would like to.” He pulled the jewelry closer, holding it delicately between his fingers. “I’m not sure if you remember, but I saw you last year, at the boardwalk parade. You dropped your bracelet, so I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you.” He rambled on. “I searched everywhere, but since I didn’t have your name or address I saved it in the freezer, so it would last longer.” He looked up. “Just in case…In case I saw you again.”

Her mind drifted back to the day. That was why he looked familiar! “Your hair!” She exclaimed. “You were the kid on the car-wash float. I thought that was a wig. You had shampoo bubbles in your hair.”

Up close, she could discern the similarities in his features. Different yes, but she knew now where to look.

“I-I was supposed to be a scrub brush,” he snorted.

You were a lot shorter then,” she pointed out. A lot shorter. She wasn’t sure how someone could grow from slightly shorter than her to what he was now. Magic, she surmised. Or a really tall parent.

Steven flushed. His hand scratched the back of his neck. “Ha, ha, yeah…I kinda had a growth spurt not too long after that. Dad likes to say puberty hit me like a really big van.”

They chuckled. It was silly and yet, despite all the terrifying and frustrating moments today, she hadn’t been on an adventure like this before. How many girls could say they were stuck in the middle of the ocean with a magical boy? Not many, she thought.

As their laughter eased, another thought came to her. She brushed back a wayward strand of hair. “Do you like it? Being tall?”

He shrugged, lips pulled into a lipless smile before he answered. “Well, it has its moments. The best benefit I guess is there’s no shelf I cannot reach now.”

“That the only benefit you can think of?” She laughed again.

Gently, he held out the bracelet, his other hand holding her elbow. Connie’s cheeks burned as he slipped it over her hand, his fingers lightly grazing her skin as he placed it on her wrist.

“Anyways, I'm really sorry, Connie, about all of this. Everything that happened today was because of me.” He sighed. “If only I'd have returned your bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now.”

Yes, that was true, but where would she be if they hadn’t gone on this adventure together? She never would have visited the docks alone or gone to Beach City’s amusement park (which her mother affectionately called a death trap). She never would have talked with the donut shop workers or that strange boy named after a vegetable. She would have just stayed on the beach, reading silently, same ol’ boring Connie as always.

“No, it's okay,” she said. “Yeah, today was kind of crazy, but I think….” The edges of her mouth slipped upwards as butterflies danced within her stomach. “I think I’m having fun now.”

They smiled at each other, basking in the newfound friendship. A friend. She finally had a friend.

And then their bubble popped.

* * *

Darkness enveloped them.

His head throbbed, every cell inside him screaming for air. Panic overtook him for a moment until he noticed Connie’s bracelet, a beacon in the deep blue depths.

He took it without hesitation. The swim upwards was a lot harder than their descent, both pushing against the forces of nature.

He gasped; euphoria erupted when they break through the waves. His bangs clung to his forehead, outfit damp and unpleasant. No matter how much salt water he spits out it stayed in his mouth and nose, heavy and unsavory.

At least they were away from the monster, he tried to reason.

His hopes were dashed as the monster emerged behind them. Its scream pierced the air, sending shivers down his spine. His grip on Connie’s hand tightened.

“Come on! We have to get to shore!” He yelled, kicking his legs with all the strength he could muster.

“Steven!”

“We can’t stop! Just hold on!” He urged.

“No, not that! The rocks! By the dock!” She said, head bobbing up and down between the waves. “Head for the rocks! We can hide there.”

He obliged, heading towards the destination as fast as he could, which considering how much adrenaline was already pumping through his body, was pretty darn fast.

He pulled Connie from the waves once his feet found solid ground, settling behind a pair of rocks that jutted out from the sand. It was not a second too soon either, the monster scaling the sand behind them, its voice as jarring as its appearance.

“Steven.”

He pressed two fingers to his lips. What if the creature heard them? It didn’t seem to have ears though. Maybe they were inside its head? And for that matter how did it see? Was it one of the monsters the Crystal Gems fight? What was—

“Steven!”

“What is it? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?” He looked her over frantically.

She ducked her head, gaze flickering between him and the sand.

“Could you,” she started in a soft voice, “Could you let me go? You’re a little too close.”

“Oh,” he paused. He hadn’t even noticed how close they’d gotten. He was practically hugging her. He released his hold, cheeks burning with embarrassment. He let out a high-pitched apology.

Her head dipped in acknowledgment. As she twisted the saltwater from a side of her dress, she remarked, “It’s fine.” Her attention turned to the monster just beyond their hiding spot. “How are we going to escape that thing?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t seem to have any ears,” he noted.

Connie pressed her glasses upwards. “How did it find us then?”

An excellent question.

“Look. It’s attacking something,” she whispered.

Steven watched as the creature slithered up the dock, knocking out every visible light source. By the end, only Connie’s bracelet shown in the night.

The bracelet.

He scratched his chin as the realization began to dawn. “I…I think I get it now. It’s like the glowing seaweed we saw.” He snapped his fingers. “Your bracelet! That’s why it’s attacking us. It eats the bright stuff!”

Her eyes widened.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Give me your bracelet.” He asked, motioning his hand.

She slid it off, brows furrowed. “That’s it?”

“Yes, now go!” He stood, waving the glowstick jewelry in the air to catch it’s attention. “Run that way!”

It didn’t take long. The monster reappeared, smashing through the dock to get below.

Left. Right. Left. Steven dodged, barely avoiding its teeth as he did a half-pirouette around its incoming face. The creature rounded on him once again, edging faster than his feet could carry him. He couldn’t keep this up forever however. He was weakening. The swim to shore had taken a lot out of him and he hadn’t eaten in hours, which left him dizzy and lightheaded.

Which was why he didn’t notice the bracelet slipping into someone else’s hand.

“Over here you slimy wormy thing!” She yelled, jumping over its long body.

He joined her run towards the beach. Noticing the creature gaining, he grabbed Connie by the waist and jumped. Not a moment too soon either, as it lunged towards them, missing their flesh by mere feet. Connie passed him the bracelet. He held it aloft, the light bouncing off the monster’s body.

The commotion and planks holding up the dock could no longer hold. They buckled, crashing on top of the creature like one of those action scenes in a movie. And just as it appeared it poofed, like every monster the Crystal Gems fought, the only evidence of its existence the destroyed bridge, a shiny rock, and two shell-shocked kids.

Connie was the first to snap out of it. “Steven, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, still in shock that they had defeated the monster without any help. It was kind of awesome really. “What about you?”

“Incredible,” she stated, eyes glittering. “I’m incredible. You’re incredible.” She lifted her arms, exclaiming, “_That_ was incredible.”

“Really? You mean it?”

“How could I not? We fought a monster and won!” She said in excitement. Drawing back her wet hair, she threw him a wide grin, an expression he soon replicated.

“Oh!” He took her hand, sliding the jewelry back onto her wrist. “Here’s your bracelet again.”

She laughed; Steven joined. It was crazy. All of this was crazy, but somehow, they had done it.

Not that he wouldn’t have or anything. He totally had it handled. After all, he was a Crystal Gem.

Still, having Connie at his side definitely helped. Plus, she didn’t seem so upset with him anymore. Maybe they could hang out again sometime?

Before he could ask, a familiar pale hand grasped his shoulder.

“So,” Pearl remarked lightly, “Are you going to introduce us, Steven?”

“Hey Ste-man. Is this the girl?” Amethyst came from behind, wiggling her eyebrows.

“It is!” Pearl exclaimed. “Steven was so excited to meet you! Right, Steven?”

“Um.” He tried to look away. Geez, why did they have to come _now_?

“Hey!” Garnet shouted, picking the two gems off of him. “What did we talk about?” His eyes narrowed as her lips tugged upwards. “We can’t mess with his _funky flow_.”

If only the world could swallow him whole. Connie sent him a strange look.

“Funky flow?” She asked, sounding out the words like a foreign language.

He pulled up the hoodie of his jacket, tugging at the drawstrings. Sadly, not even that could hide his embarrassment.

Suddenly being eaten by the worm seemed more appealing.


End file.
